For my Love, Dharma
by ZanderBoy
Summary: This is the story of Alex's time with the others. Takes place after the Season 2 finale. This is the truth about the Others. What are they doing there. Are they really bad? And what happens when they find out they aren't each others enemies? R&R.
1. The Crash

** It is now safe to say that my team has been here for more than 5 years, although we are not sure of the actual date. We lost communication with the Dharma Initiative and Hanso Foundation a while ago, we still find the need to continue their project. I am wondering how much I can take, without my mother, Danielle, but I must believe what I was told. Danielle, as I told, left me stranded as soon as her ship crashed.**

**I was picked up by the "Wave" Team, and brought back to the underwater hatch, which also was started by the Dharma Initiative. I was raised in the prospect that the world is wrong, and there are many bad people in the world that should be left to fend for themselves. I was raised as one of the good people, the ones that see an actual future for the people.**

**Our mission is simple: zoology. We were told to study the newer animals that were not seen in the other parts of the world. We study and then use animals for our needs. We have so far studied horses, boars, polar bears, sharks, and birds. We are a group of thirty or so people, although there are many other teams on the island. My friends include Bea, Pickett, Hue, Shane, Lola, Henry, Tom, Ethan, and Goodwin.**

**But that brings up the one thing that was stressed to me the minute I met Tom, our executive leader. We must not interact with the other teams. It would distract both of us from completing our necessary "chores".**

**We live in the water, in a breathable, underwater hatch. When we first studied the shark,the results were not good. We were attacked and the hatch was partially ruined. It had cracks and holes, and was practically waiting to kill us all. But we got it fixed and then continued to study. We finally got control of all of the sharks on the island. We put cameras in all of their eyes, and labeled them. We use them to see if there are any abnormalities with the island or if there are any things we should check out.**

**So now you understand what we do, but its time to tell you what has happened in the past year that has had us all shocked and unsure of what to do. People showed up on our island. I mean there was no way we could've seen it coming. We were all in the Wave when we heard this unbearable noise. It was like a dinosaur being shot at. We had never heard it before but the more shocking thing was what followed. We heard metal being ripped apart and then a large splash in the water. A plane had fallen. **

**Over the next few days, we let them figure things out, as we needed to have some things figured out as well. What were we going to do? How should we interact with them? How many were bad? As to the last question, we figured many so we decided to find them. Shane, Hue, Lola and I (Tom has put us into a little search group, as we also hang out together. We are the same age) snuck to the beach and almost screamed at the sight. There were dead people everywhere, and fire, and blood. I could barely stand it. We had only gotten one assignment from Tom: to find a copy of the manifest. Once we had done that we brought it back to him. **

**He highlighted a couple of names and then gave it to Goodwin. He sent him out to the tail part of the plane to study them and then bring back some people, and/or some news on them. He also sent Ethan to the front half of the plane. We had no idea what to think about whatwas to come, but we hoped it would at least regenerate our "good" population. Seeing as some of us had not survived the five years here. **

**After Goodwin and Ethan left, we had no choice but to wait and wait for them to come back and give us some news. Then, some time later, we met Claire, Walt, Emma, Zach, Cindy, and a bunch of others. We continued in our ways and on the path of happiness for all people.**


	2. The Button

**It was about 2 weeks later after we had captured Walt, when we really got our big break. We had two of our people go out and try to follow Jack, Kate, Sawyer, Michael, and Hurley (a couple of the people we needed from the plane crash) and we got news that they were headed towards us. Although one of our people, Louie, was killed we still couldn't pass this opportunity up. **

** We met Michael and the others at our pier, the one that eventually leads to our hatch and we let him go free with Walt in our boat. Jack, Kate, and Sawyer were more of a need than Walt ever could be. Before Michael had left, we heard this eruption like the entire island was going to explode. The sky turned a weird violet color adn our ears were peirced with pain.**

**After that whole "shebang" we helped Jack, Sawyer and Kate back to our other boat and into our hatch. After seeing their expressions I wondered whether of not they actually had discovered one of the 3 out of 11 deserted hatches on the island.**

**Our hatch was extremely beautiful. As part of the whole zoology thing, the walls were really fish tanks where we could always study some of the fish that swam into them (there was a path where fish could swim in from outside in the ocean). As part of our new "pick up" routine, Tom and Bea took them into the gun storage room, where they would ask them questions and determine if Ethan had done a good enough job, picking outthe bad people that could actually be turned into good people.**

**As I watched Bea lead Kate in, and Tom lead Sawyer and Jack in, he gestured to me. I followed them in, amazed at being chosen to help with this process. I walked in and sat next to Bea, and alongside Tom. The other three were sitting opposite from us, blindfolds off. Bea spoke in her calm yet demanding voice, "Mr. Ford, Mr. Shepherd, Miss Austin, I am Ms. Klugh, or you can call me Bea." I watched in sort of a pained way as Kate teared up in fear and anticipation of what was going to happen. **

**"I will take of your choke ties if you promise to answer some questions." She nodded to Jack who nodded as he gave up his pride, probably for the sake of Kate. Sawyer nodded as he looked like he could kill someone. Kate just sobbed an "Alright." Bea looked over at Tom and me and called out, "Pickett?" A sort of bald man with a chubby gut came in to remove their choke ties, then quickly left. "Alright, the first question is for Jack." Jack looked up from the table right at me, then at Bea. "How much do you know about the hatch you were currently sharing with John and Eko?" she asked in a 'I don't believe what you're about to say' sort of way. **

**Jack thought a while and then said, "I don't know all that much but I know that the button is useless and we have only been pressing it for the sake of other people." Tom quickly jumped up and called to the others outside, "We may have a red alert!" The others jumped into the doorway, including Lola, Hue and Shane.**

**Bea quickened her tone, "Jack tell me the truth, did someone stop pushing the button?" Jack nodded and said, "I think so, John told me he was completely done." Bea screamed, and Tom ran out, grabbing guns, and yelling orders to people. Bea yelled to me, "Alex, cut them loose, tell them to follow." I cut them loose and Kate asked me, "What's wrong?" I kept walking not immediately answering her question. I answered her question later, "When one hatch refuses to follow its mission, the DYTH hatch becomes unlocked." **

**Kate looked puzzled and then I continued, "DYTH was a hatch that only our group knows about that holds some controlled experimented people. We use them to use our newly madechemical medicineson. Sometimes they don't worked for the best, and now we need to go make sure that they are not out." **

**Islammed rifles into Sawyer and Jack's chest and handed a small pistol into Kate's hands. I say,  
"So I guess that you're coming with."**


	3. The Mutants

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lost, I just own the characters:**

**Hue, Lola, Shane, Harrison and all of the other DYTH hatch members.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: **As we walked on, Kate met up with me. She asked, "If a hatch fails to comply orders, the DYTH hatch is opened, then how come there are other hatches deserted, like the Medical Station. Wouldn't that mean that the DYTH would've been opened already?" I said," Dharma's sponsors backed out so they sent some of us home. Then they deserted us, and we haven't heard form then in a long time. A couple of years." After hearing my response, Jack perked up, "So you guys are with Dharma. Hanso too?" Tom nodded back to him.

After walking and conversating, we finally reached DYTH. Everyone became distraught as soon as we got there. The hatch door had been broken down, and there were animal footprints coming out of the doorway. Sawyer and Hue bent down to look at them, as me and Kate went in to look around with the others. There were feathers and things all over the floor and the breakout looked recent. Everything was spilled everywhere. Bea said in a shocked voice, "What has Dharma been doing to them?"

As soon as she finished her sentence, we heard rustling coming form the eaves in the hatch. A raspy voice said in almost a whisper," So you are with Dharma!" A bird like creature jumped down and landed in front of us. We all screamed. In front of us was a young man about 18. He had wavy brown hair, and didn't have a shirt on. Attached on his back was a pair of angel wings which looked like they had been fused there. He said again, looking specifically at me, "Then you did this to me!" He looked down, and picked up a rusty crowbar that happened to be lying near by. "I'm Harrison and now you have me to deal with."

He started at us. "Oh my God!" is what I said as I ran for my life. I followed Jack and Tom, as we ran into a room that looked like a kitchen. We looked out the doorway from our hiding places and saw Harrison running towards Kate. Jack leaped up and picked up a bottle or potion or something that was sitting on a burner.

"Hey!" He threw the bottle at him. Harrison must've sensed that it was coming, because before it could hit him, he flew up into the air and dodged it. The bottle exploded, sending Jack and Kate flying backward. I saw Jack laying there and Harrison jumping on top of him, hitting him with an uppercut. Tom jumped out and tackled him off of him. I stood up and ran over to Bea who was standing near Kate.

"Is she alright?" Bea nodded and helped Kate up. I saw Sawyer meet up with Hue and join in on the fight. The last thing that I saw before turning the corner was Harrison standing up and unfolding his wings, knocking them all down. Bea and I headed down the hallway until we reached a door that I prayed led outside. It did, and we were out.

Kate woke up a few minutes later, after I had poured my canteen on her. "What happened?" She asked while sitting up and holding her head. Lola ran out of the door screaming. "RUN!" Kate looked alarmed and we all jumped up, and started to take off. Harrison came bursting through the door, and then flew away. "This isn't the end DHARMA!"

About an hour, we all met up outside. Our crowd was restless; some were bleeding and scraped up. Tom was talking to Bea, Jack and Sawyer was helping Kate. Shane and Lola were holding on to each other (I think that they like each other), and I was standing with another group.

Suddenly Shane says as he reaches for his homemade club," I think that we should meet up with Jack's group." Everyone looked over at him. "What? Tom asked angrily, "why?" Shane shuttered as he steadied his club,

"Because, Tom, I don't think that we are each others worst enemies anymore." He said as Lola pointed towards the woods. A group of grotesquely mutatedmen wandered toward us, angry faces on all of them. Bea said to Tom, "I think DYTH found its way out."

We all ran.

* * *

How did you all like it? Please review. 


	4. The Escape PreConfrontation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lost or the characters. I do own Hue, Lola, Shane, Harrison, and Ezekiel. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: **We ran and ran and ran until we couldn't run anymore. We had reached our camp and all snuck back into the underwater hatch. We all found a place to sit as we calmed down and tried to think things through. I sat by Kate, who had a frozen ice pack on her forehead. I stood up and addressed the crowd," What are we going to do?" I specifically looked at Tom and Bea. "What are we going to do? What are we going to DO!"

Shane stood up and yelled. "I'll tell you what we're going to do. We are going to go to the other camp and bring them back here. We are going to stay as safe as possible until we can actually figure things out. Is everybody okay with that?" Lola stared at him in amazement; he had actually taken initiative. She stood up and went by him. "I agree. Let's go." She looked up at him and kissed him. They wrapped their arms around each other and looked at everyone else.

Tom shrugged and said, "I guess that will work. We'll leave tomorrow." A murmur went throughout the crowd. They all agreed. Kate stood up and sat down by Sawyer. I watched as they whispered to each other and I also watched as Jack saw. The look on him face was too much to bear. I quickly stood up and walked over to the window that showed the ocean. I was studying a coral reef when I noticed that the water was moving toward the window. Like something was coming at a fast rate.

I looked around to see if anyone else saw it. Finally Jack came up and stood by me. I looked at him. "Do you see that?" He nodded and we both looked out of the window. Suddenly, a dark form appeared at a distance. It moved closer and the wave size increased. A young man appeared at the window.

He looked about 20 and his skin was covered with dark blue scales, every inch or so. His hair was dark black and his eyes crystal blue. His hands looked like they had been surgically connected to webs, to make it easy for him to swim at the high speed he was. He had open cuts on his face. Alex noticed that one of them went from the top right side of his face, down his eye and ended at mid-cheek. He said, and surprisingly enough we heard him even though he was underwater.

He said, "Harrison told me about you guys. I'm Ezekiel and you will pay for doing this to us." He pointed to himself as I watched the following events unfold. I looked at Jack as Ezekiel swung at the window. I screamed as I started to run, looking back as the window cracked open.

Everyone was screaming as water poured in. Ezekiel swam in, and jumped on a couch, which was now serving as a boat. He lunged at Hue, grabbed him, knocked him out with one blow, and dragged him out of the window. Shane tried to swim after them but was pushed back by the water's force. Tom yelled to everyone, "Swim to the surface. Get to the other cammmpp…" His voice trailed off as he went underwater.

Jack grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the window. The water had stopped coming in and we easily swam out and up. I opened my eyes as we swam and saw Kate and Sawyer swimming up on my right and Shane and Lola, the left. Jack and I reached the surface and I gasped for air. "Oh my God!" I exclaimed as we swam towards the beach. As we got there, Jack rushed off towards Kate and Sawyer, and I ran over to Shane and Lola.

Lola was crying and Shane was hugging her. Between her gasps I heard, "Oh….Hue….my God." I comforted her as we started to walk. Shane told her, "Don't worry. We'll get there safely and then we'll figure things out." We continued walking as Lola said, "Uh huh…."

* * *

Please review 


End file.
